


make you scream

by FairyRose95



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Tomoe, F/F, Sex Toys, Smut, Strap-Ons, Top Kaoru, Top Tomoe, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, bottom Kaoru, fight me, they both switches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 10:30:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20172772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyRose95/pseuds/FairyRose95
Summary: "Toldja I was gonna make you scream."Kinda-sorta sequel to 'can never get enough'





	make you scream

"Nnnng..! _Kaoru!" _

Moans filled the air of the empty house, the bed sheets and pillows were along the floor, and the scent of sweat and sex lingered in the air. 

Kaoru grunted as she held fast onto the girl in front of her, thrusting her hips with wild abandon into the other. Wild red hair rested atop her shoulder and she squeezed those luscious hips even tighter. She rested her head into the crook of her neck, licking the sweat off the olive skin and leaving her scent all over her for others to know she was hers and hers alone. 

A low moan escaped the trapped body right beside Kaoru's ear, and she dug her nails in as she went harder, faster. The gasps and curses and choked back moans were almost too much for her, knowing she can reduce this prideful, honest, beautiful girl to a pile of curses and moans and gasps. Her heart almost burst as she looked down at the girl in her arms. Such a fleeting feeling, having this beautiful girl all to herself, that _she _alone could get these noises out of the humble and kind being in front of her. 

She snuck one hand away from her hip and downwards, finding that bundle of nerves that was sure to set her off. As she brushed against it, circling it, then rubbing, the moans got louder, more abandoned, and she thrusted harder until the girl was spasming beneath her, a loud and drawn out moan escaping her body.

Kaoru kept thrusting, letting the girl ride out her orgasm, before slowing to a halt, retreating and taking off the object around her waist. Her lover collapsed onto the bed and Kaoru almost couldn't handle the sight.

Red hair lay scattered among the sheet, her chest heaving from their bout of love making, and her legs lay akimbo, one arm laying over her eyes as that look of satiation stayed present on that gorgeous face. The arm moved and blue eyes flit over to her. A gentle smile was on her face, "How do you do it?"

Kaoru chuckled, crawling until she lay beside her lover, "Do what, my love?" 

Tomoe rolled onto her stomach, "How do you, when I have every intention to ravish you, manage to somehow twist it around and make _me_ the one writhing and shit on the sheets."

Kaoru traced the body beside her, lips curling upwards, "I suppose I just have that special quality, hm?" 

The redhead rolled her eyes, "Yea, sure, okay." Kaoru yelped as her body was turned and that wild and beautiful girl was now straddling her. Tomoe's eyes had a predatorial glint to them, making her gulp. She leaned down until all Kaoru saw was red hair and blue eyes, "I said I was gonna make you scream earlier, didn't I? Are ya really gonna let me go back on my promise?" 

Her heart hammered in her chest, and just seeing this girl on top of her almost made her heart burst out. But then those blue eyes and red hair were gone, and she turned her eyes to see her pick up something and head into the bathroom. Kaoru quirked her eyebrows, "Tomoe?" 

"Gimme a sec."

She heard the sink start up, her confusion still present, but when Tomoe came out, wearing _that _along her waist, Kaoru knew what was in store for her. 

Tomoe crawled back onto the bed. She pulled Kaoru's legs apart to rest between them before setting a kiss on the guitarist, "Now, Kaoru, now _you'll_ be the one screaming."

Kaoru moaned just from hearing that alone. Tomoe smirked. 

She felt something along her entrance, not big like she thought it was going to be, and she gasped as she felt that calloused finger enter her, pumping slowly, and she crooked her finger making Kaoru let out a small gasp. 

"There, huh?" Tomoe withdrew before coming back with two fingers, and Kaoru didn't know how to feel. It was... extremely pleasant, but she was never the one in this situation. Granted, the girl on top of her was the only one ever to see this side of her, but Kaoru was always the one on top and making sure that _Tomoe _felt satiated. 

She was not sure how to feel, being the one on the other side for once.

Kaoru began to writhe, feeling that usual warmth down there and that tightness. Her moans began to escape her before she could stop them and Tomoe leaned down to take her right nipple into her mouth. Kaoru groaned loudly, and she gripped the sheets as her orgasm tore through her. 

Tomoe let her ride it out, rubbing circles along her clit before retreating, Kaoru about jelly underneath the redhead. She heard her rifle through her end table before hearing a cap open. Then she felt something cold and much bigger than her fingers at her entrance.

"Are you ready?" 

Kaoru opened her eyes, taking in the girl above her. Even though she knew all Tomoe wanted to do was make her writhe and scream, that kindness was shining through, making sure Kaoru herself was ready and trying to alleviate as much pain before it even started.

Her heart swelled. She nodded.

And she could never have imagined the pressure and... _fullness... _this would bring on. It wasn't necessarily painful, just unexpected... and quite honestly felt strange. It did though began to hurt when Tomoe pushed further, a sharp pain that she wasn't expecting erupting inside. Kaoru gasped and grasped onto Tomoe's shoulder tightly. 

The redhead understood, and slowed to a halt before peppering Kaoru with kisses and bites, distracting her from the momentary pain she was currently in. When Tomoe bit onto that one spot just below her collarbone, Kaoru groaned and shifted her hips up, inadvertently pushing it deeper in and the moan that escaped her was one she didn't expect to come out of her mouth. The pain had gone away, the redhead easily distracting her from it, and all she felt now was this fullness and bliss, especially when the drummer began to slowly rock her hips, easing the rest in before halting when her hips met Kaoru's. 

Tomoe leant her forehead onto hers, Kaoru's heavy breathing washing over the girl, and Tomoe smiled and set a tender kiss atop her lips before retracting, "You good?"

"Mmm." Was all she could say. How could she describe it, this bliss and love that was threatening to burst outwards. The fact that she never thought she would be in this state, that she would be with a girl so wonderful and kind yet feisty and passionate. So beautiful beyond comparison. Especially when her red hair was wild from their tumbles and pupils blown from the lust overtaking her. And Kaoru knew her own eyes were the same, the lust and love too powerful for her to bear. She simply nodded. Tomoe began to slowly thrust.

She gasped, the feeling unlike anything she had felt before. She was used to her own lithe and nimble fingers entering her, so for something now much bigger than her fingers to be going in and out made her hands twist in the sheet and her legs to wrap tightly around her lover. 

Tomoe began to thrust harder, deeper, and the moan that came out of Kaoru spurred her on until her headboard began to bang into the wall in a steady beat. Like Tomoe was behind her drums carrying the song on, except now she was carrying their lovemaking on into a blissful and sensual harmony.

"Ffff-" Kaoru slapped a hand over her own mouth, Tomoe quick to retract that hand and intertwine it with her own, leaning down and setting her forehead back onto hers, "Don't. I want to hear you. Your moans, screams, all of it. I want all of you tonight, Seta Kaoru."

It almost tipped her over the edge, hearing those words, so honest and pure, coming out of the girl thrusting with abandon into her. Tomoe lifted her hips, angling _just right _until all Kaoru saw was pure bliss and she moaned loudly at the feeling. 

Tomoe began to thrust harder.

The headboard banged louder.

Kaoru about _screamed._

"F-Fuuck. Tomoe, I-" She bit her lip, an almost high pitch groan escaping her, and Tomoe leant down.

"What...Kaoru?" She sucked at her neck before traveling up to her ear, "Tell me."

"I-I'm-" A moan broke her out of her sentence, her free hand going to Tomoe's back and digging her nails in. Tomoe groaned. 

"Just d-don't _stop._" Tomoe chuckled into her ear, "Wasn't planning it, babe."

Then Tomoe snuck a hand down between their mashing bodies, and she felt her fingers begin to rub against her clit and Kaoru almost lost it. 

Then Tomoe looked down at her with those blue eyes and blown out pupils. All of the sensations began to become too much and she screamed, low and guttural, as her orgasm took her by surprise and went through instantly. 

Tomoe moaned, continuing her assault, and Kaoru almost passed out at the sensation of it all. Her limbs began to twitch and she couldn't get away from the second orgasm that tore through her. Her back arched upwards, kicking and thrashing beneath the redhead and the girl slowed before just resting inside her, Tomoe collapsing forwards until she rested atop the guitarist. Tomoe hummed and nipped at her chin.

"Toldja I was gonna make you scream."

Kaoru gave an exhausted chuckle, too tired and too in her own bliss to be able to respond correctly. Her usual manner abandoned after their throes, until she was left almost mute at the passion of it all. She though, to show her love and appreciation, grasped that red hair to pull upwards so she can set a proper kiss on her lover. Deep and passionate, until both had to breathe and Tomoe withdrew and threw the object of their lovemaking aside to properly lay atop her exhausted girlfriend.

With this experience, knowing no other will ever know this side of her, began to make her think of her true feelings towards this girl that had captured her heart so many weeks ago. And even with all her insecurities and feelings of incompetence that she hid from the world, the words that flowed out of her mouth did not surprise her in the slightest: "I... I believe I have fallen in love with you, Tomoe."

The girl shifted to look up at her, and in her eyes she knew that what she said didn't scare her away. She _knew _this though, knew that whatever she said would never sway her. That all those insecurities and doubts were for naught. Tomoe leant up to kiss her properly, and Kaoru almost cried when Tomoe whispered against her lips:

"I love you too... Kaoru."

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all thought I was dead, didn'tya?
> 
> Hahah no but really, I've been hella sick this past week (during finals... fuuuun). So I didn't have time to be a f*cking posterboard of KaoTomo nonsense like I've been doing lmao
> 
> I wanted to make a continuation of the last smutty adventure I wrote, and decided to just let my little perverted heart free from it's confines. This time with the tables reversed lol
> 
> Also, *They. Are. Switches. Fight. Me.*
> 
> Oh and the next chapter for "it all started with zero" will be getting posted in the near future. Kinda having writers block for it at the moment (morely how tha f*ck am I gonna incorporate alllll the pairs I want to put in there hahaha) but it shouldn't take too long!
> 
> And no, no more Yukinas were traumatized in the making of this fic (...like last time ...whoops)


End file.
